


Sherlock Holmes is a Marked Man

by consultingdetectivesherlockh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Post-Reichenbach, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingdetectivesherlockh/pseuds/consultingdetectivesherlockh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moran's got the only weak spot of Sherlock Holmes: his blogger. Instead of getting rid of him entirely, he offers Sherlock a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Holmes is a Marked Man

"You see, a man with such intelligence and power has to have a tender spot. At first, I believed it was family, but I met your brother and well...you know him. Not the cuddly type. Your housekeeper came to mind next, and then that flower, Irene. Oh, but what I found was  _so_ much better," Moran grins, Sniggering sinisterly. I let my hand fall to the pocket in which my gun is concealed. He laughs.

"Holmes, that won't be necessary," he says as he moves from his spot by the pool. I can make out the face of the man behind him, and the reason for our setting becomes clear to me. Sentiment.

"No," I whisper. John gurgles and spits out a slippery strand of blood. One of his eyes are swollen shut, and at least a few ribs are broken by the colouring of the bruises on his chest. I don't particularly care. He's alive.

"We know this isn't about him," Moran says as his lips quirk impishly. I clench my fist. "It never has been. So I'll give you a choice." He gestures to my pocket. I pull out the gun and point it at his head. He shakes it and chuckles. "No, Holmes. Put it down. The gun isn't for me; it's for you." My eyebrow twitches in confusion. "His life or yours. One of you can walk away from this mostly," he looks back at John with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "unscathed. You have ten minutes, or I'll choose for you." He leaves the room.

I click the safety off the gun. John looks panicked. It takes me a moment to realise his mouth is gagged shut. Sentiment clouded my vision and stopped me from noticing it earlier.

"I'm sorry," I murmur. After having thought me dead for three years, John deserves to find out in a kinder way. He doesn't deserve this moment. John's good eyes is wide as I undo the gag and move to untie his hands. 

"Don't," he croaks. "'S not worth the trouble."

I frown and continue freeing him. "Of course it is. You need to escape. I'll stay here; you go." I will not let him convince me otherwise. I can't live without him, though the look in his eyes suggest that the same thought s plastered into his mind.

"I missed you," John whispers, his voice cracking. The meaning behind those words is too obvious for me to miss.

"And I you. Go, John," I say as I finish releasing his hands.

"There's time. Can't I say g'bye?"

"These moments are better spent escaping than indulging on silly sentiments."

"They're not silly. 'M not leaving without saying g'bye, SH'lock," John murmurs. He staggers forward and hugs me. I choke on my breath.

"Fine. Goodbye." I hug him for only a second before I push him toward the door I entered through just as Moran comes back in.

"Again?" he groans. "Jim would be disappoined in you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the song "Jeremy Kyle is a Marked Man" by Blakfish, and I started wondering how good of a story it would make, so I wrote a quick one shot on the bus. The song is pretty simple, along with the story, but I hope you still like it.


End file.
